Un Banquet Presque Parfait
by flammeche
Summary: les grands évènements nécessitent souvent la concertation. Parfois cela se passe sans embûche mais d'autres...


Ce texte est une réponse au défi, "Des mots et des idées" organisé dans le section "Salle de jeux" du Forum francophone sur ce site (lien vers le forum, les autres textes et l'isoloir dans mon profil)

Les mots dont la présence est imposée figurent en gras (hors titres de section et didascalie).

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à aller lire les autres textes concourant pour ce défi.

* * *

**Episodes référence **(ce sont les références des DVD, il peut y avoir des différences avec l'ordre de diffusion de la série à la TV (généralement employé sur internet)) **: **

- _Le Banquet des Chefs,_ Livre I épisode 16 (3 mns)

- _La fête du Printemps, _livre II épisode 42 (3 mns)

-_ Les festivités, _livre III épisode 60 (3 mns)

_- Guenièvre et Les Oiseaux,_ Livre I épisode 55 (3 mns)

- _Un Bruit dans La Nuit, _Livre I épisode 61 (3mns)

- _Corpore Sano_, Livre II épisode 26 (3 mns)

- _Lacrimosa_, livre VI épisode 8 (45 mns)

Tous les épisodes peuvent être vus indépendamment et dans n'importe quel ordre, sauf le dernier qui nécessite d'avoir vu le livre VI pour une totale compréhension)

* * *

O

**UN BANQUET PRESQUE PARFAIT **

O

O

**ACTE I**

.

**Château de Kaamelott – La salle à manger**

_Arthur prend son petit déjeuner avec son épouse Guenièvre._

_Léodagan pénètre vivement dans la pièce. Il porte une caisse de laquelle on voit dépasser des fleurs._

_._

LEODAGAN, _lâchant la caisse sur la table_ – Faut qu'on cause !

ARTHUR, _ironique_ – Si c'est pour me dire que les jardins subissent une attaque de crocus, je vous rassure tout de suite… Les fougères veillent._  
(pouffe à sa propre plaisanterie)_

LEODAGAN, _prend place à table_ – Allez-y ! Faites le mariolle si ça vous chante, mais en attendant on a un problème.

ARTHUR, _reprend son air sérieux_– D'accord, je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

LEODAGAN, _montre les fleurs qui dépassent de la caisse_ – D'après vous, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

ARTHUR – J'viens de vous le dire : des crocus.

LEODAGAN – Non, des colliers de crocus !

ARTHUR – Ben, c'est bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet.

LEODAGAN – Sauf que c'est Bohort qui les a tressés..._  
(gigote les doigts, moqueur)__  
_Avec ses petite mimines.

ARTHUR – Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me foute ? Bohort à toujours eu des passe-temps originaux, c'est pas nouveau.

LEODAGAN – Ah mais là c'est différent ! Figurez-vous qu'il envisage de passer un de ces machins au cou de chaque Chef de Clan qui viendra au banquet prévu le mois prochain. Soi-disant, en signe de bienvenue.

GUENIEVRE – Et bien moi je trouve que c'est une attention charmante. Ça me rappelle notre mariage : tous les invités avaient une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux.

LEODAGAN – Vous voyez ! C'est sensé être un événement politique d'envergure et là, ça va ressembler à une réunion de midinettes. Je peux vous assurer que si on les reçoit comme ça, y'a plus d'un de ces pignoufs qui va partir en claquant la porte et bonjour les emmerdements.

ARTHUR – C'est bon ! J'ai compris. J'irai parler à Bohort. Vous voyez, y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

LEODAGAN – Non, mais y'a pas que ça ! Tout ce qu'il a prévu est dans ce goût là. Faut faire quelque chose.

ARTHUR – C'est bon ! Je vous ai dit que je m'en occuperai !

GUENIEVRE – C'est dommage, je trouvais que ça vous serez très bien allé ce collier autour du cou père.

.

.

**ACTE II**

.**  
Château de Kaamelott - Plus tard dans une salle de « réunion »**

Arthur, Léodagan, Bohort et Venec sont assis autour d'une table

.

ARTHUR – Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir commencer… Donc, si j'ai organisé cette petite réunion, c'est pour qu'on discute du banquet des Chefs de Clan.

BOHORT, _fièrement _– Sire, vous allez être heureux d'apprendre que tout est sous contrôle. Il ne me reste plus qu'à peaufiner le plan de table et ce sera terminé… Bien sûr il y a toujours des imprévus de dernière minutes, mais vous me connaissez, je ne manque pas de ressources.

ARTHUR – Tout à fait Bohort, je dois dire que jusqu'ici vous avez toujours été un organisateur de première ordre. Dame Mevanwi me disait encore il y a quelques jours, combien elle avait apprécié le bal des Petits Flocons…

BOHORT, _le reprend_ – Le bal des Premières Neiges.

ARTHUR – Enfin, bref, mais là c'est la réunion annuelle des Chefs de Clan et…

LEODAGAN, _murmure un peu fort à l'intention de __Venec _– Les choses intéressantes commencent !

ARTHUR, _reprend_ – Et, je souhaiterais que vous collaboriez avec Venec pour cet événement.

BOHORT – Sire, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait m'être d'un quelconque secours pour le plan de table. Contrairement à moi, il ne maîtrise pas le protocole.

LEODAGAN – En fait, on se disait qu'on pourrait tout revoir, parce que les pâquerettes et les fanfreluches que vous aviez prévues, ça fait un peu taf…

ARTHUR, _le coupe vivement_ – Ce que veux dire le Seigneur Léodagan, c'est que votre raffinement et votre goût pourraient ne pas être appréciés à leur juste valeur.

VENEC– En gros, ça fait taffiole quoi.

BOHORT, _indigné _– Sire !

ARTHUR – Je dirais plutôt que Le Seigneur Bohort à un goût… avant-gardiste.

BOHORT – Sans doute Sire avez-vous raison, mais n'est-ce pas justement là l'occasion de les éduquer ? D'apporter un peu de finesse dans ce monde de brutes ?

LEODAGAN – Croyez-moi Bohort, rien que boire dans un verre, c'est déjà un progrès énorme pour ces péquenauds.

ARTHUR, _déroule un parchemin devant lui_ – Commençons par le déjeuner.

LEODAGAN – Venec, vous proposez quoi ?

VENEC– Rien de révolutionnaire, comme d'hab' : charcuteries, frometons et picrate à volonté.

BOHORT, _méprisant_ – C'est d'une banalité affligeante.

VENEC - Les Chefs de Clan, quand ils viennent ici, ils ont qu'une envie : **boire et s'empiffrer**. C'était quoi votre idée à vous ? Juste pour voir.

BOHORT – J'avais pensé à un pique-nique dans le champ derrière le mur Est. Si le temps se maintient, il est fort probable que les jonquilles seront en fleur. Ce serait tout à fait pittoresque. Et pour le repas, un assortiment de salades, de volailles froides et d'un peu de salaisons. Le tout arrosé de cidre. Nous terminerions sur une note **sucrée** : quelques fruits… Et... De la pâte d'amande ainsi que des marrons **glacés** !

VENEC– C'est vrai que manger dehors, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ça leur **aérerait** le ciboulot à ces cons de Chefs de Clan.

BOHORT – Et bien pourquoi ne pas dresser un buffet dans l'une des cours du château. On servirait nos deux menus, tout le monde y trouverait son compte.

LEODAGAN – J'aime assez l'idée ! Charcutaille et pinard….

BOHORT, _ajoute _– N'oubliez pas les salades composées.

LEODAGAN – On pourrait dresser des tables au milieu des catapultes dans la cour nord, ça les mettrait dans l'ambiance.

ARTHUR – Et bien vous voyez ! On arrive à trouver des compromis quand on bosse tous ensemble ! Passons au dîner. Bohort ?

BOHORT – Que diriez-vous d'un repas à table, dans la salle des banquets. J'avais prévu de faire servir une recette romaine : la truite aux amandes. Le Seigneur Karadoc l'a goûté, et bien qu'il ne soit pas très "poisson" il a semblé apprécier.

ARTHUR – C'est sans doute excellent Bohort, mais peut-être trop… avant-gardiste, pour les palais atrophiés de nos invités.

VENEC– C'est pour ça que moi, je continue dans du classique : porc rôti.

LEODAGAN – Encore !

ARTHUR – Quoi ? Vous allez pas commencer à faire votre mijaurée ! C'est pas vous qui vouliez que ce soit un peu plus bourrin ?

LEODAGAN – Ouais, mais c'est toujours la même chose. Quand ils débaroulent, c'est porc rôti à tous les repas… Désolé, mais je sature… En plus ça me file des gaz.

ARTHUR – Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez.

LEODAGAN – Et ben ni la truite ni le porc. Faudrait trouver un truc entre l'avant-garde et le brutal.

BOHORT – Et pourquoi pas du gibier ?

VENEC– Vous voulez dire comme du lapin ?

BOHORT – Par exemple. Je pensais plus à du chevreuil.

LEODAGAN – C'est vrai qu'un cuissot de chevreuil à la broche, c'est exquis et très raffiné.

ARTHUR – Exquis ?.. Raffiné ?... ça fait pas un peu...

LEODAGAN, _le coupe, __menaçant – ... _Avant-gardiste ?

ARTHUR – Non, non... Tafiolle.

**ACTE III**

.

**Un peu plus tard, les mêmes, au même endroit**

.

ARTHUR, _biffe_ _à la plume au fur à mesure qu'il énumère_ – Alors, le déjeuner… c'est fait, le dîner… c'est fait, la décoration… c'est fait… le plan de table… c'est fait. Et bien messieurs, il ne reste plus qu'à se qu'on se mette d'accord sur les animations.

BOHORT – Alors là Sire, je pense que vous allez être conquis. J'ai prévu de faire défiler les enfants du village en procession sur trois **colonnes.** Ils entonneront en l'honneur de nos invités une chanson de ma composition :  
_(bombe le torse, un rien orgueilleux)_  
Une ode vantant la grandeur de la fédération des clans de Bretagne dans la Paix et la Fraternité.

LEODAGAN – Ah non ! Là, c'est la goutte d'eau !

BOHORT – Vous jugez sans savoir. Attendez de les voir dans leurs petites tuniques blanches à la mode romaine. C'est tout simplement charmant.

ARTHUR – Je suis certain Bohort que c'est très bien, mais…

BOHORT – Mais Sire ! Les enfants se faisaient une joie de participer à la fête et d'enfin se **distinguer** à vos yeux. Si vous annulez, ils seront extrêmement dépités.

LEODAGAN – Ah ! Commencez pas à faire vibrer la corde sensible, c'est pas très réglo.

ARTHUR, _embêté_ – C'est vrai que j'ai pas très envie de décevoir les mômes…

LEODAGAN – Ce sera pas la première, ni la dernière fois… Faut les habituer dès le plus jeune âge à la désillusion.

ARTHUR – Et bien dites leurs qu'ils pourront donner leur représentation devant la cour après le départ des Chef de Clans…

BOHORT, _un peu déçu _– Soit… Et que pensez-vous d'organiser une partie de Croquet ?

VENEC– Moi, je vois même pas ce que c'est.

BOHORT – Vous, sorti de la rapine, vous ne connaissez pas grand-chose.

ARTHUR – Eh, Oh, hein ! Commencez-pas ! Jusqu'à présent, on a bien avancé, c'est pas pour flancher à cent mètres de l'arrivée.._  
(à Venec).__  
_Divertir les brutes, c'est plus votre rayon. Vous avez quoi en magasin ?

VENEC– Alors j'ai quelques idées. Pour commencer, de l'indémodable : des gonzesses qui dansent.

BOHORT, _suffisant _– S'ils ne sont pas capables d'apprécier une adorable chorale d'enfants, vous croyez qu'ils aimeront le ballet peut-être ?

VENEC – Non, mais c'est pas ce genre de danse. Ce serait plutôt du genre où elles commencent habillées et finissent à poil, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Le tout en musique ! Les Chefs de Clan pourraient leur balancer des ronds, histoire de les encourager.

BOHORT – Sire ! C'est scandaleux.

ARTHUR – Sur ce coup là, je suis plutôt de l'avis de Bohort.

LEODAGAN – Moi aussi.

BOHORT – Je savais que vous aviez le sens moral Seigneur Léodagan.

LEODAGAN – Non c'est juste que ma femme sera là. Déjà qu'elle supporte pas quand je reluque une bonne femme habillée, si elle a plus ses frusques, elle serait capable de me crever les yeux.

ARTHUR – En plus, ça les impressionnera pas. C'est le genre de spectacle qu'on voit dans toutes les tavernes.  
_(Tous le regardent incrédules)_  
Ben quoi ? Je m'informe...  
_(à l'intention de Venec)_  
Vous avez pas quelque chose de plus exotique ?

VENEC– Exotique ? J'aurais bien un truc... Une fille qui fait un numéro avec des serpents.

ARTHUR _sèchement _– Non , ça ira, merci.

VENEC– Vous avez dit que vous vouliez de l'exotique ! Elle fait une imitation de Méduse en mettant plein de petits serpents, des aspics je crois, sur sa tête. Franchement, ça impressionne.

_(Arthur avale péniblement sa salive à l'évocation du numéro)_

BOHORT, _interéssé_ – N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Une morsure et ils vous injectent une dose **létale** de venin… Je trouve ça... intéressant.

LEODAGAN, _étonné – _Vous ?

BOHORT – Oui moi. J'ai toujours été fasciné par ces bêtes. Sans doute à cause de l'élégance de leur déplacement..._  
(en réponse aux visages de plus en plus étonné de Léodagan)__  
_Oui, je sais, c'est paradoxal.

_(Athur porte la main à ses yeux, comme s'il se sentait mal. Pris dans leur conversation, les autres ne le remarquent pas)_

VENEC– Mais sinon elle a aussi un numéro avec un boa de six mètres.

LEODAGAN – Ouais, j'ai vu ça une fois. Est-ce qu'elle le fait passer entre….

ARTHUR, _un peu trop vivement _– Sur quel ton il faut que je vous le dise : c'est non !

LEODAGAN – Dites, vous auriez pas un peu les miquettes ?

ARTHUR – Mais pas du tout, c'est juste que je trouve ça trop… trop… avant-gardiste... La preuve, Bohort aime bien, c'est pour dire !

VENEC– D'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! C'est pas la peine de m'insulter ! Ben il reste plus que la **girafe**.

ARTHUR– La girafe ? Vous voulez dire l'animal au long cou qui vit en Afrique ? Mais où vous avez dégotté ça ?

VENEC– Croyez-moi Sire, vous avez pas envie de savoir.

LEODAGAN – Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on foute d'une girafe ?

BOHORT – Pour le coup c'est exotique.

ARTHUR – Oui mais bon, je vois mal les Chefs de Clan s'extasier devant ce machin.

VENEC– Ben à la base, le truc c'était de lâcher la girafe avec des lions et de les voir la mettre à mort. A Rome, ça fait un tabac.

LEODAGAN, _entousiaste_ – Ben à moi, elle me botte bien cette idée ! !

BOHORT,_ très faiblement_– Je ne me sens pas très bien….

ARTHUR, _hésitant_ – Je suis pas sûr…

VENEC– Le hic, c'est que les lions sont tous cannés… Ils ont choppé la courante après avoir boulotté trop de **pastèques**.

ARTHUR – Des pastèques ? Mais vous êtes malades. Ils sont carnivores ! Ils peuvent rien bouffer d'autre que de la viande !

VENEC– Comment je pouvais le savoir moi ! Vous savez ce que ça coûte la barbaque ? Il aurait fallut que je leur refile une vache par jour… Et puis la pastèque c'est rouge, je croyais qu'ils y verraient que du feu moi.

_(Tous s'échangent des regards atterrés)_

LEODAGAN – Sinon moi je peux proposer un truc pour dépanner...  
_(tous le regardent plus ou moins circonspects)_  
J'ai un gars dans les geolles qu'attend d'être cramer. Bon à la base, c'était prévu pour la semaine prochaine, mais, je peux vous le garder au chaud jusqu'au banquet, ça fera une petite animation festive, bien dans le ton. En plus, dans la plupart des clans on pratique la pendaison ou la décapitation. Croyez-moi, ils vont trouver le bûcher dépaysant.

BOHORT, _de plus en plus mal_ – Je crois que je vais vomir.

ARTHUR – Quand est-ce que vous aurez compris qu'on ne pratiquait plus d'exécutions publiques à Kaamelott ?

LEODAGAN, _insistant _– Mais y'aura que les Chefs de Clan. C'est pas du public, c'est des connaisseurs.

VENEC– Je peux vous remplacer les lions par des chiens si vous préférez. J'ai un cousin qu'a un élevage de clébards capables de mettre à mort un taureau. Une douzaine de ces molosses et le tour est joué.

ARTHUR_, hésitant_– Je sais pas… Je suis pas très chaud.  
_(à Venec)_  
Et à part ça qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre ?

VENEC– Je vous ai déballé tout ce que j'avais en magasin.

LEODAGAN – Vous avez plus le choix : c'est la girafe ou le bûcher.

BOHORT – Je vous en conjure Sire, ne faite pas ça ! Essayez de reconsidérer l'idée de la femme aux serpents.

ARTHUR, _péremptoire , après avoir été parcouru d'un frisson _– Et bien c'est décidé, ce sera la girafe !

BOHORT, _indigné_ – Sire ! Une si noble créature !

VENEC– Très bon choix Sire. Vous allez pas le regretter. Et pensez aux économies que vous allez faire.

LEODAGAN, _intéressé_ – Des économies ?

VENEC– Ben vous vouliez servir du gibier pour le dîner non ? Chevreuil, girafe, c'est kif-kif, non ?

BOHORT, _réprimant un réflexe vomitif_ – J'envisage de plus en plus sérieusement d'adopter le régime du Maître d'Armes.

.

.

**ACTE IV**

**La Taverne, le soir précédent la réunion des Chefs de Clan**

_Bohort, encapuchonné, est attablé devant un godet de lait de chèvre, l'air extrêmement tendu._

_Deux silhouettes, également sous capuchons, viennent prendre place en face de lui._

_._

BOHORT, _chuchotant _– Alors ? L'affaire est-elle réglée ? Vous en êtes-vous débarrassé ?

YVAIN – On a fait tout comme vous avez dit.

GAUVAIN – Nous nous sommes furtivement introduits dans le camp de Venec et avons laissé choir la gourde de vin que vous nous aviez remise. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, les gardes se sont empressés de s'en saisir et d'en faire disparaître le contenu dans leurs jabots.

YVAIN – Et ils sont tombés comme des troncs en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'entendre.

GAUVAIN – Ne serait-ce pas plutôt comme des rondins ?

_(Bohort commence à trépigner)_

YVAIN – Peut-être...

BOHORT, _impatient_ – Et ensuite ?

YVAIN – Ensuite, on a ouvert l'enclos de la girofle.

BOHORT,_ étonné __– _Mais... Je vous avais demandé de libérer les chiens, pas la girafe !

YVAIN– Au début, c'est ce qu'on voulait faire, mais quand on s'est approchés des cages, ben, ils se sont mis à aboyer. C'était abomifreux.

GAUVAIN – Je dirais même plus, c'était **abominaffreux**.

BOHORT – Mais où est la girafe ?

GAUVAIN – Elle ne montrait pas de signe d'empressement à vouloir quitter son logis...

YVAIN – ...Alors le Seigneur Gauvain a eu l'idée de l'aguicher avec une carotte.

GAUVAIN, _modeste_ – Je n'ai aucun mérite, je l'avais vu faire par un maquignon dont l'âne revêche refusait de cheminer.

YVAIN – Sauf que, ben, c'est super grand comme animal, une girolle...

GAUVAIN –... Alors le Seigneur Yvain a eu l'éclaircissement qu'il fallait que nous trouvions un moyen d'acheminer le légume jusqu'à la bouche de la créature...

YVAIN –... J'ai planté la carotte sur une longue pique et ainsi elle nous a suivis sur plusieurs lieues.

BOHORT, _soulagé_ – Au moins elle sera plus en sécurité dans la nature qu'ici.

GAUVAIN – En tout cas, nous ne sommes pas mécontents d'être rentrés.

YVAIN – Ouais, parce qu'on avait entendu des hurlements sinistres, à vous dresser les poils des genoux...

GAUVAIN – ...Des loups, sans aucun doute.

BOHORT, _effondré_ – Mais c'est abominable. Qu'ai-je fait ? En voulant la soustraire à une mort atroce je l'ai conduite tout droit vers un piège tout aussi mortel... Je suis un misérable !

.

.

**ACTE V**

**.**

**La tribune de la lice de Kaamelott, le lendemain**

_Arthur est assis, entouré des Chefs de Clan, A sa droite Léodagan, à sa gauche Guenièvre. Juste derrière lui, Bohort. On entend les aboiements rageurs des chiens impatients._

_Venec, arrive, l'air contrarié._

_._

VENEC – Sire ! On est dans la merde !

ARTHUR – Quoi ? Me dites pas que vos chiens ont chopés la colique ?

VENEC– Non, c'est la girafe, elle est plus là.

ARTHUR – Quoi ?

VENEC – Y'a un connard qu'à laissé la porte de son enclos ouverte et elle s'est fait la malle.

GUENIEVRE, _inquiète_ – Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ce soir alors ?

ARTHUR, – Moi c'est plutôt ce qu'on va leur montrer à ces cons qui m'inquiète ! Non parce que là, ils sont surexcités et je crois pas que les clebs ça va suffire à les calmer.

VENEC– Vous me connaissez Sire, j'avais prévu un plan B pour le cas où y aurait un truc qui serait parti en couille.  
_(il plonge la main dans un sac de jute et en sort un lapin) _J'en ai cinq cents autres comme ça.

_(Bohort pousse un hurlement, se lève et quitte la tribune en courant)_

VENEC– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Me dites pas qu'il flippe des lapins ?

LEODAGAN – Non ! Vous pensez bien... uniquement des lapins adultes.

GUENIEVRE, _chouinant _– Arthur ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser faire ! Ces pauvres bêtes vont finir en charpie si on les laisse entre les crocs de ces chiens féroces.

LEODAGAN – C'est surtout qu'ils vont en boulotter la moitié et il restera rien à nous **partager**. Croyez-moi, si les Chefs de Clan ont rien à grailler, va y avoir du baroufle dans la salle à manger.

ARTHUR – C'est pas faux... Il faut que vous trouviez autre chose Venec, et vite !

VENEC– Ben, je peux toujours faire rappliquer la fille aux serpents…

**ECRAN NOIR**

ARTHUR – Dites moi beau père. Le mec que vous deviez cramer… il est toujours en vie ?

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Quelque soit la réponse, n'hésitez pas à venir me le dire par l'entremise d'un commentaire ;)

Et si vous êtes curieux de savoir ce que les autres concurrents ont écrit, n'hésitez pas à aller lire les textes dont la liste est disponible sur le fof et sur mon profil.


End file.
